


The Great Outdoors

by ill_pillpopper



Category: Behind the Mask: The Rise of Leslie Vernon (2006), Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Attic twink x apple man, Begging, Beta Read, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forest Sex, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Height Differences, Hiking, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Teasing, fat cock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_pillpopper/pseuds/ill_pillpopper
Summary: A hike takes a turn for the
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Leslie Vernon
Kudos: 18





	The Great Outdoors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently obsessed with slashers, so here's one of my big ships
> 
> Ok, the timeline is basically; 8 months after the original Black Christmas, Billy went to Leslie to hide out in his attic until things cool down (they're old friends here). The events of Behind The Mask never happened.

Birds chirped their morning song, as the sun climbed above the horizon, casting golden rays over the house and through the windows.

Leslie looked out the kitchen window, watching as mist slowly evaporated in the light. He smiled at the pure feeling that arose in his chest.

He could hear the creek of floorboards from the attic, and was reminded of his guest. He remembered how the man had shut himself in there for weeks, rarely coming down, and never even going outside.

Leslie gazed at the thermometer that hanged next to the backdoor, and decided today would be a great day for a nice hike. It would help refresh him, and get the feral twink in his attic some fresh air.

* * *

He threw a section of lettuce into Zoey and Church's enclosure, then he gave them both a quick stroke on the head (nearly getting a nip from Church in the process) before he climbed the stairs to the upper story of his home.

He strolled to the locked door that led to the attic, and inserted the key into the knob. Opening it, Leslie climbed up the old stairs.

When he reached the top, he scanned the dusty room for the man.

Leslie noticed a curled shape in the corner, peering at him with only one, hazel eye.

"Hey Billy, how are you feeling?" He cautiously stalked towards his emaciated friend, cheeriness in his voice.

The only response he gained was a furious, cat-like hiss from the shadowy figure.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'could be better'." Leslie grabbed onto Billy's arm, pulling his friend up, with great relunctants from the older man.

"Come on!" Leslie encouraged with a wide smile "We're going on a hike!"

Billy peered up at the taller man with a confused expression.

Leslie pulled the man along, taking him out of the attic, and carefully down the stairs.

"Big-g, p-piggy cunt..." Billy mumbled under his breath, and Leslie ignored him.

Leslie threw open the front door, and Billy waved good-bye to Zoey and Church, who were still nibbling their way through the lettuce section.

* * *

Leslie stood at the beginning of the trail. It was secluded and deep into the country, Leslie's favorite.

It was a winding 6 miles long, and full of shrubbery and trees. Leslie had visited this trail many times when he first moved into his house, atleast a year ago.

It felt good to be here again.

The air was chilly, and Leslie's flannel barely helped to keep out the cold air. Billy snuggled into his large sweater, letting the younger man pull him along.

Billy gazed at the trees that littered the sides of the path. He felt cozy and secure in the enclosed trail. He un-tensed his body, and smiled at the scenery.

Leslie lead him over to one of the sides, and over-turned a rock that sat upon wet dirt. Under it was squirming earthworms.

Billy watched them with confused glee. He peered up at Leslie, who was standing over him with a smile.

"I used to come here awhile back, and when I did I always got some worms to bring back to Zoey and Church," the younger man began to explain.

He noticed the confusion on Billy's face his smile widening "Turtles are omnivores, but I usually give them lettuce or bananas. Anyway, I just wanted to see if they still had them here, this spot was their favorite."

Billy nodded, and continued watching the worms, an oddly content smile on his face.

Leslie stepped back to the trail, and waited to continue their hike. He watched Billy, who was hunched over, hands atop his knees, still focused on the patch of earth.

His eyes went over the older man's ass and, for such a skinny man, he somehow had alot there.

Leslie bit his bottom lip, he felt something begin to grow in his pants. He looked the other way, pretending to be admiring the trees.

Billy got up and ran over to Leslie, grabbing ahold of his arm. Leslie looked at him, and entangled his arm around the other's. They continued on, Leslie hoping the shorter man didn't notice his half-hard erection.

* * *

Billy did notice though, and went to make this the most difficult hike for Leslie.

Making any excuse he could to bend over infront of the man, "accidentally" brushing his hand over Leslie's crotch, while attempting to sit on his lap as they took a break on a bench, grinding against his crotch while "adjusting" himself.

Leslie noticed all of these, and smiled. He knew what Billy was up to, and he let the man have his fun, for the time being.

But Billy was fucked, literally.

* * *

Leslie remembered a part in the trail, not to far from where they were, that was pretty open, one side having a sizeable clearing with 6 picnic tables. The perfect place to give the man his little "punishment".

Leslie stopped and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders, he pushed a confused Billy onto his knees. With one hand, the other on top of Billy's head, he un-buttoned and un-zipped his jeans, reaching into his boxers, and pulling out his now fully hard cock.

Billy nearly gasped, it wasn't even close to being the first time he saw the man's member, but it somehow always surprised him.

It was about a half inch away from being six inches, but was incredibly girthy, with a prominent vein just before the uncut head.

Billy peered up at the younger man "Y-you...want-t me to...to s-ssuck your f-fat cock?" His voice was hushed, but Leslie was able to make out what he was saying.

"Aww, you're so smart, aren't you!" Leslie teased, gripping Billy's hair, and pulling the man closer to his crotch, until Billy's lips were pressed against the tip.

Billy gulped and grabbed the thick shaft, peeling back the foreskin, and revealing the glistening head. He licked his lips at the sight, and slowly took it into his mouth.

Leslie moaned, grip tightening, his cock twitching in pleasure. Billy pushed forward, taking as much of the shaft as he could. Billy choked in his attempt, making the younger man grit his teeth.

Leslie thrusted forward, making Billy gag again. The shorter man ran his tounge over the tip, causing another thrust. Leslie felt like he was about explode any second inside the shorter man's mouth.

Billy bobbed his head, grabbing onto Leslie's jeans for leverage as he picked up speed. Leslie let out a chorus of moans, thrusting his hips into the heat.

Leslie was close, his thrusts were becoming sloppy, the tip of his manhood hitting the back of Billy's throat with nearly every thrust. He was almost there, counting down in his head until... 

Billy stopped and pulled himself off, pressing his face against the taller man's thigh. He was breathing fast, stricken with panic "S-ssomeone's c-coming!" He whispered.

Leslie stared with confusion and annoyance in the direction Billy had his eyes fixed upon. His cock twitching in the cool air, dripping a bit of pre-cum.

No one came into view. There was no one near where they were, no one else was even on the trail.

Billy tried to hide his michveous smile, but Leslie took sight of it.

Leslie looked down at Billy "I was gonna to cum before you interrupted for your 'joke'." He growled in anger.

Leslie pushed Billy back on his shaft, and picked back up his fast and hard thrusting into the moist heat.

Billy screamed around the member, gagging with almost every thrust. Leslie let out a loud groan, shoving the length down the older man's throat, shooting hot ropes of semen into the hot cavern.

Billy attempted to swallow every drop given to him, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes.

Leslie pulled out after a minute, panting and smirking. He gazed down at Billy, the older man had an iron grip on his jeans, and was breathing heavily, face flushed.

Billy looked up at Leslie, fear tugging at the pit of his stomach. He gasped when he was forcibly pulled up, and turned around.

* * *

"Your a little cockslut? Aren't you? Purposefully making me hard for fun, stopping right before I came as a 'joke'. Just begging for me to cum down your throat, or maybe fill your ass? Hmm?"

Billy's cock twitched at the tease. He was made to walk to the picnic area with his pants and briefs down around his thighs, leaving him fully exposed. Leslie held his hands behind his back, occasionally squeezing the shorter man's wrists.

Billy nodded, he had slight regret with his decision, but god he wanted that inside him so bad, and when Leslie was angry it felt so much better, as the man was unhinged in that state.

When they reached the picnic area, Billy's heart dropped. He felt himself slowly getting soft out of fear. Leslie lead him to a picnic table, bending him over the edge.

He put two fingers onto Billy's lips, and Billy immediately took them into his mouth. He sucked, Leslie letting out a pleasured sigh.

Leslie pulled them out, then he circled Billy's hole, before slowly inching them inside. Billy let out a long moan, hole tightening around the aphendeges.

"F-fuck me..." Billy begged, making Leslie chuckle.

Leslie slowly thrusted his fingered in and out of Billy's ass, picking up speed with each thrust.

"Mmmmore! M-more! F-fuck my p-pussy!" Billy begged, moaning.

Leslie laughed, pulling his fingers out, and quickly replacing them with his cock, Billy letting out a shout as his hole was forcibly stretched to fit the girth of Leslie's dick.

"Oh fuck, your so tight, I really need to start fucking you more, don't I?" Leslie groaned, and Billy was mumbling under his breath, Leslie only making out hushed yeses and beggs.

Leslie managed to push nearly all the way inside, he heard Billy mutter "M-make me b-bleed with your f-fat pinky cock..."

Leslie shook his head, then picked up Billy, letting the older man slide down the rest of his length, impaling him on his cock. Billy screamed, squirming in the younger man's arms. Leslie rubbed the man's sides, shushing and whispering to him. Having experience with similar panics, he was an expert on how to calm the man down.

After a minute, Billy slowly calmed, going into nothing more than heavy, ragged breathing. "A-are you gon...na f-fuck me now?" He mumbled.

Leslie laughed, tightening his grip "God your needy."

He backed up into the middle of the trail, spreading Billy's legs wide open. He pulled the man up, then let him slide back down. The older man yowled in a mixture of pleasure and pain, then muttered more begs.

Leslie continued the routine of lifting and dropping until Billy no longer gave a response to it. He pulled all the way out, then slammed himself back in, making Billy scream in pain.

Leslie's cock throbbed as Billy subconsciously tightened around the probe inside of him. Leslie moaned, thrusting his hips up into the heat.

Following were sloppy, desperate thrusts from Leslie, and Billy trying to meet all of them with his hips.

Leslie adjusted the older man's position on his shaft, doing more experimental thrusts, trying to find the exact spot that would make Billy's throat raw from screaming.

A loud moan from Billy as he hit a bundle of nerves signaled to Leslie he found it. Leslie pulled out, slamming himself against the same spot. Billy yelled, toes curling. Leslie continued slamming himself in and out, moaning with each stroke.

Billy started yelling gibberish, Leslie only making out; Billy, cunt, piggy, and fat. Leslie bit down on Billy's soft neck flesh, making the man yowl and quiet down, Billy now making nothing more than pleasured moans and squeals. 

Billy now was mumbling "M-more, more, more..."

Leslie shook his head, pulling entirely out, his cock twitching at the loud whine Billy let out. Billy continued mumbling "more", thrusting his hips down, hole tightening around nothing.

Leslie put Billy down, holding the man's hands behind his back, Billy's pants still around his thighs.

Leslie lead him through the rest of the trail, ignoring his own rock-hard cock, that was dripping against his jeans. He would cum inside the man, eventually. But for now Billy would have to wait.

Leslie ignored the man's whines and desperate begs for his cock, smiling as he walked.

He knew just the place to continue, that would put them at a real risk of being caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my friends Reeb for beta reading this pile of garbage for me, he's my savior.


End file.
